


An unexpected relationship

by Bruh__Moment



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruh__Moment/pseuds/Bruh__Moment
Summary: The pair got horny and Hat Lady decides Snatcher will take her innocence.
Relationships: Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Ghost fucking

The sounds of passionate moans, gasps, and whimpers filled the area around them. Two lovers, sweat glistening on Hat Kid's naked body as she squirmed in pleasure from the intense, loving, and passionate lovemaking.

“Oh Snatcher!”

The woman who is known as Hat Lady loudly and lewdly moaned as Snatcher gently thrusted his rock hard cock deep into the young woman, hitting the right spot each time. As he gazed into his lover’s crystal blue eyes, he could see the deep love and hazy lust. Oh how he waited for this moment to happen, her lovely face lighting up, and hearing her moan out his name was music to his ears.

The ghost wanted her to make more and keeping up his slow steady pace, he then kissed Hat Lady's small pink lips deep and lovingly. The young woman moaned into the kiss and deepened it by slipping her tongue into Snatcher's yellow glowing mouth and caressed his with hers. She wrapped her legs around his purple waist bringing him closer to her.

They then broke the kiss as she arched her neck back and groaned, “I love you.” Snatcher lightly kissed her neck and replied, “I love you too my little hat brat.”

He then picked up his pace a little bit making her moan a little bit louder. Feeling a surge of pleasure, the Snatcher let out a loud groan. Hat Lady then began to buck her hips in time with her lover’s gentle thrusts.

"Gah! Harder!..... Deeper...”

Snatcher gladly obliged to her request and began to thrust his cock harder and deeper into her pussy. Hat Lady's moans went up a notch and she moved her neck back so she can look at him. They gave each other another hot and passionate kiss and parted seconds later.

Snatcher then asked Hat Lady, "Where you a virgin before this?"

She responds, "I guess not..."

"Whore"

Snatcher then asked her in an innocent yet, seductive manner, “Get on top of me.”

Hat Lady then gave him a wicked smile. She moaned with pleasure again and then replied in a low and sultry voice, “Yes, my hard noodle....”

Snatcher then withdrew his still hard cock from her pussy which came with a moan from her and laid down on the grass. She then sat up and climbed on top of him. She began to tease him by slowly rubbing her wet crotch along the shaft of her lover’s rock hard cock.

Looking up into her blue eyes eyes that sparkled with the naughty gleam he loved, Snatcher began to beg, “Please...”

Hat Lady then began to giggle like a schoolgirl still teasing his cock with her wet pussy, “Please what my noodle? You need to specify what you want. What do you want?”

He hated it when she teased him like this but damn, it was such a fucking turn on. Still gazing into her large blue eyes, Snatcher then begged once more, sounding more desperate, “Ride me now.”

She then licked lips, “I thought you never ask.” positioning herself, the young woman slipped his rock hard cock back into her pussy groaning at the tightness of her entrance.

She began to ride him in a slow and steady pace and both lovers moaned from the pleasure. Hat Lady then brought down her long fingernails and gave her handsome rock hard noodle a light scratch on his toned chest.

“You know I can't feel that right?”

She giggled like a schoolgirl, "Then how were you groaning earlier?”

“I choose what I can feel and not feel.”

“Hehehe… Whatever”

She gave him another light scratch, nothing happened. He then sat up and wrapped his long arms around her waist to bring her closer to his naked body. Snatcher then started to suck on her small but hard nipples. She then pressed her perfect round breasts against his bare toned chest and they shared another hot and passionate kiss when she sped up her pace on his cock, beginning to grind her hips and pelvis against him.

They both moaned into the kiss and parted a minute later. Hat Lady shut her eyes and arched her neck back as Snatchee trailed soft hot kisses along it.

“Oh Snatcher, I love you. That feels so good.”

He began to thrust his cock up into her vagina at her slightly faster pace and groaned back, “Oh Hat Kid...”

Hes close...

"Snatcher!" Hat Lady yelled his name in pleasure.

"Ugh! Ughmm...." Snatcher came and his warm release slides down Hat Lady's walls. "Oh... Snatcher! I told you to pull out!"

The Snatcher removes his cock from her pussy as his cum drips down her delicate flower. "I don't think us ghosts can impregnate aliens kid." Snatcher said while playing with her breasts.

"Anyway, We can do it again soon..." Hat Lady leaned forwards and kissed the ghost.

She put her hand on the mount between her legs and got cum on her hand. "Clean that hand before you touch me kiddo." What Snatcher didn't expect was for her to lick the glowing purple cum off her hand.

"Delicious..." Hat Lady said and giggled afterwards.

"Naughty girl... Wait. WHAT?!"

Both of them looked to their left to see a subconite looking at them.

"OhOooHhSHIT! Boss! Im sorry!" The poor minion fell on its back as the Snatcher grew in size.

 **"LEAVE"** Without question the minion ran for its afterlife.

"C'mon Snatcher don't be so hard on him. It's hard not to look." Hat Lady said.

"Get dressed kiddo, I'm not in the mood anymore." Snatcher teleported to his tree.


	2. Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hat Lady brings up the topic of blowjobs and sucks Snatcher's dick.

Snatcher lays next to Hat Lady on her bed, cuddling her soft form. He never tought he would be having sex with a long time friend. He prefers Hat Lady over Vanessa any day.

"Has Vanessa ever given you a blowjob Snatcher? Did you ever had one in general?" Hat Lady asked him.

"Not really, that ice bitch locked me up before we could even do anything."

"I'm sorry for that."

"Well..."

"Oh! Well, then...do you want one?"

Snatcher chuckles, a slight blush covering his cheeks. Knowing her, he already had a feeling that Hat Lady would ask that the moment the topic came up. He is a bit anxious, but there's a first time for everything, and he's glad that she's his first, and hopefully not the last.

"I would like that a lot"

Hat Lady takes her pajamas off and tells Snatcher to sit on the edge of the bed. He complies and already starting to stroke his cock to ready himself. She crouches down in front of him, hands on his noodle like thigh facing his semi-hard cock, anxious to wrap her lips around him.

"Ready?" She whispers, replacing Snatcher's hand with hers, starting to pump slowly. He leans back on his elbows, the sight of her fondling his cock being enough to get him rock hard. But she wants to make sure that he's throbbing in her hand. Hat Lady pumps his cock with one hand. Then, she trail kisses, from the tip of his cock, slowly down his shaft, and continuing to his testes, licking and sucking at his purple skin.

She kisses the tip of his hard cock again, this time sucking on it a little. He bucks his hips a bit, and a strong hand finds his way into her hair, softly running his fingers through to encourage her to go further. And she does. She opens her mouth as far as she could, wrapping hee lips around his yellow throbbing cock and pushing it into her throat. It's so big that it almost entirely fills her mouth, but shes determined to make a lasting first blowjob for him. Hat Lady tries to move her tongue around, licking at the sides of his large cock, and a shiver shoots through Snatcher's non-existent spine, moaning her name as he gently tugs her hair.

Snatcher understands that she can only take so much, and lightly thrusts as she bobs her head up and down his shaft, his tip occasionally being just inches away from the back of her throat. She moans, sending vibrations throughout his dick, and he moans her name back, almost like a call and response.

When Hat Lady tasted the salt of the precum on her tongue, she realized that he's close, and slowly slide his cock out of her mouth with a pop, coughing as beads of saliva spill out of the side of her mouth, a strand connecting from her lips to his tip.

He's greatly astounded by the show Hat Lady gave to the king of Subcon himself, and he bites his lips looking at her flushed form - flushed because of him. This is definitely a view he isn't going to forget. But, she suddenly stopped confuses him a bit.

"I-is that all...? I don't want to be ungrateful but," he thrusts into the air a bit. "I still haven't cum yet..." He pouts.

"Who said I'm done? I just needed to catch my breath for a sec." Hat Lady replies with a wink, and quickly gets back to work.

She positions herself so that her chest is above Snatcher's dick, and cup her soft breasts around him. She starts to finish him up by moving her breasts up and down his shaft, just like her mouth before, putting enough pressure so that they slightly resemble the walls of her alien pussy. Snatcher's moans increase at the soft sensation around his dick, and he starts to thrust harder, the precum and sweat making it easier to slide through her breasts. She moves same time with him, trying to catch his tip when it passes by her mouth. When she does catch it, she peppers it with soft kisses and licks, the taste of salt and cum becoming ever more condensed.

A few soft kisses. A few hard thrusts.

"Ugh! URGH! Ah...."

And Snatcher cums hard, yelling Hat Lady's name. The bright purple substance shoots into her lips and lands inside her mouth. The tasty salty, metallic flavored ghost cum she loves so much...Both collapse into the bed.

"God damn, Hat Kid, love you so much...gods that felt so good...thank you, thank you, thank--ah!" He's surprised by a new sensation, and looks down to see her licking at his cock again.

"Hat Kid! W-what are you--"

"Someone's gotta clean you up, right? So, I just figured, it'd be easier if I did it for you." Hat Lady says in between licks, catching the cum on his cock with her tongue. Snatcher smiles at her, "But you've done enough already."

He gestures her to stand up, and as she do he catches her arm with his hand, pulling so that she falls on top of him.

The young woman's laughs fill the room as he positions her underneath him, kissing and licking at his cum on her lips.

"That means that someone needs to clean you up too...so why don't you let me take care of that first?" He smiles, a genuinely look of love in his eyes.

"Alright, alright...Though, I'll take it that you liked your first blowjob?" Hat Lady asked, but she's pretty sure she knows the answer.

"Liked it? I loved it...and I loved - love - you, Hat Kid...thank you for doing that for me." He whispers, continuing with licking her nipples.

She hums in satisfaction. "I love you too, ya big soonderay." 


	3. Pussy licking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snatcher licks Hattie's coochie.

Hat Lady was on her way to Deadbird studios to film another movie for the Conductor. She likes to work for both birds even if they hate eachother. As she opened the doors she is immidiately greeted by the man on the desk.

Hat Lady looked around and wow...

"The studio seems a bit busy today." She wispered to herself, the lobby was full. Thankfully she doesn't habe to wait here! She can relax in the locker room.

She took out her keycard which had the code to the door.

"Time to wait for the Conductor to arrive." She sat down on one of the benches and waited.

"It won't take him long."

After an hour Hat Lady decided to change to the Detective costume. Before she could even open the locker she felt someone grab her ass.

"Hey! Who do you think y-"

"It's just me kiddo!" Snatcher then pinched her ass a bit harder. "Ah! That hurt!" Hat Lady complained.

"Fine! I'll stop kid. But..." Snatcher cut himself off.

"Im here for something."

"For what?" Hat Lady asked, then blushed. Snatcher pinned her to the wall in an instant and started shoving his tongue down her throat, making her gag. Hat Lady, feeling the building pressure, moves her hand down to where his crotch would be and started gropping his exposed member.

"Want to go straight to the main event huh?" Snatcher tries to unbotton her shirt to be able to grope her soft breasts, but Hat Lady stops him.

"I would love to! But, shit I'm busy Snatcher". She said dissapointed.

"

"Maybe we can do something that won't be to obvious." Snatcher pointed to the bench.

"Sit down kid." She sat down and finally realized what Snatcher wanted to do.

"You want t-" "Eat your pussy?" Snatcher cut her off.

"Yes... Ok..." She was getting nervous, the lobby is full of people and this room isn't sound proof!

"Don't... Do it so good?" Snatcher was confused at what she said, don't do it so good? How would that work.

"Kid, how can I not do it so good?" He asked. He just put his finger against her mouth, signaling her to keep it shut.

Snatcher pulled down her pants and then her panties, throwing them across the room.

"I'm so anxious to eat your flower baby."

Snatcher cringed at what he just said but hoped it somehow turned her on. She giggles which turned him on.

"Now your asking for it kid." Snatcher spread her lips and placed his tongue on her exposed clit. It was dry but it will get wet soon.

"Oh Snatch..."

"You're already moaning? I haven't even started." Snatcher then resumed his licking of her alien pussy.

"Ah... Ah... Snatcher... Wait!" This was embarrassing to her, they were in public! One loud moan and they could be caught. Snatcher ignored her and kept licking and sucking her clit.

"Mmmm..." Snatcher hummed into her clitorus and sent a shiver up her spine.

"Argh... Ahhh... AHhh." She realized she was moaning to loud.

"SnaAatch, wait... Ahh.." Hat Lady once again asked him to stop but that was just the beginning. Snatcher shoved his tongue down her vagina and licked the now wet walls of her canal.

"Mmhphm! Fuck... Ah..." Her face was bright red, eyes tearing up and her crotch was wet.

"Ahh! Ahmm-" She placed once of her hands on her mouth to stop the moans from escaping but it was no use. Snatcher was about to give her the strongest orgasm of her life.

The heat and pleasure was too much for her. Snatcher could taste the fluids coming out, she was close.

"Ahh! AHH!"

"Fuck! Im... Soo Close!"

"GOD! PECKINGSHIT... URGH! SNATCHER!!!"

She came and Snatcher's face was completely covered in her warm release. He started licking it off his face and ger crotch.

"Delicious..."

"Lassie? I'm coming in."

_"FUCK! SHIT! NO!"_

The Conductor came in to see what was the commotion. He didn't expect to see this.

"What the peck is this lassie?!"

His favorite actress which he worked with since she was little... There she was! Opening her legs like a slut to some undead ghost peck neck!.

"Conductor! I- I'm..."

"You know I can't have these kind of scandals going around the studios lassie!" Hat Lady was crying and Snatcher was just floating there like an idiot.

"Get out of here you ghost peck neck!" The Conductor yelled at the ghost.

"You too lassie! I need to cool off!" He walked out.

"Damn!"

Now Hat Lady is left alone in the locker room with her cooche still wet with her cum. She stands up and closes the door to get dressed.

"Goddamn Snatcher..." She wants to beat up Snatcher so bad right now.

"I got an idea..."

"Hehehe..."


End file.
